Piltover's Black sides
by un1tBats293
Summary: The secrets of Piltover are going to be published Have Fun reading
1. The Hangover

Piltover's Black sides

(Disclamer: This Story contains rape and sexual fetishes. If you don'T like it, please leave)

Vi wake up, her appartment was still not cleared from the party yesterday, she tried to remeber what happened last night, but the only thing she remembered is that she drank way too much alkohol. „Jeez Cupcake, what happened last night?" she asked Caitlyn, which was all cleaned up and ready to go to her appartment. „You drank, you smoked, and then you and Jayce went into your room. Then i got filled up aswell and don'T remembere anything.", the Officer responded. „Ah, thanks! See you at work!". „Sure!"

Vi went to the Bathroom and did herself ready for shower, as she saw her tits.

They were all red, and suddenly it started to hurt. Just like with her stomach, and this terrible headache. She walked to the drawer and got her painkillers. „Jesus Christ that hurts!" She thought to herself, and went into the shower, trying to suppress the pain, and thinking what happened. She didn't even noticed that her hand went to her clit and started to rub it. She moaned slightly and started to pleasure herself harder, her left hand went to her nipples, and the pain sent back in. „OH FUCK THIS!" she screamed. After that she squeezed the shampoo in her hands, and then her bell ringed. „Vi, you there?". Vi recognized the Voice as Katarina's. „Yes, Come in Kat, it's open!". She heared the door fall in the lock. Kat looked through the room, didn't see Vi, „So, Kat what'cha want?" Vi asked. Katarina heard the Voice come out of the room and she stepped in and immediatly walked out as she saw the naked officer in the Shower. „Ehm sry Vi, didn't know you were in the shower!", Kat said ashamed

„Kat, i saw how you look at me at the Rift, it's ok come in!" Vi said, a bit aroused. Kat cringed as she heared that, it was a secret that she likes women. She walked in and saw the perfect shaped tits from Vi, her already wet clit, what means that she masturbated. „You were a bad girl Vi, i see that you masturbated till i went in, you need a bit of help?" she said while getting herself naked, and stepped into the shower. Vi didn't expected Kat to be so direct, but she liked it and started to kiss Katarina. While she did that her hands went to Kat's clit, and felt hers at her own pussy. She twitched the noxian's nipples and heard a slight moan from her partner. She moan loud as the assasin put her face in her tight pussy. „ You like this, do you?". Vi's respond was just a pair of loud moans. „That mean's.. **OH MY GOD!**" she screamed as Vi put her fingers into her anus. They moaned while pleasuring each other for thirty minutes as Vi said: „ Put your clit at mine, let's cum together sweetie!". Kat did as she was told. „**JEEEEESUS CHRIST!**" Vi screamed as her juicies went outside and she welt the warm juice from Kat, who screamed aswell. Both fell down at the floor, exhausted and horny. They looked at each other and laughed. „ I love you Vi, let's do that again another time" Kat said, and kissed Vi. „I love you too, kitty cat!"

**END**

Please consider that this is my first fanfiction. Get some criticism so i can make 'em better


	2. Chasing the Loose Cannon

Disclamer bla bla: Contains Rape and sexual fetish, swearing, and all the other shit!

Author's side note: Thanks Deividog for giving so much much useful criticsm! And this story is going to be a bit, and has a bit more literature, longer then the other one, sry for thinking it was much, looked kinda like it :3, how last time, i would like some usefull critism like last time

Part 2:

After Cait has gone Home from Vi's party she got a message from Vi:

„Cupcake, it could be that i'm not coming to work today, xoxo Vi"

„Hmmm, i that doesn't sound like Vi, she didn't ever miss this whole year" she thought to herself.

„Maybe she's ill, i'm gonna look after her after my shedule tomorrow." And she went to sleep.

She woke up and looked on the watch. It was 9 o'Clock. „Shit, i'm way too late! I need to be at the police station at 9:15 am, and I'm not even washed right now!" She stood up cleaned her tooth, jumped into her favorite officer suit and ran to the police station without washing herself.

„Phweeew, I'm not late, Jeez that was close." the officer thought to herself. Upon entering the office she looked for Vi but she didn't find her at her office. She received a message on her radio from Jayce: „Jinx has been located at the southern side of Piltover, down at the refinery, Officer Caitlyn, could you come down here? Over" „Message received Jayce, comin down. Over", she responded . „Could you take Vi with ya? Over" „Sry Jayce, she's not here, Over". With this she made her way down to the location of Jinx, to try to catch the Loose Cannon. When she came to the refinery she saw the pink graffity from Jinx. „Come and get meh, Hat-Lady!". „That bitch really wants a bullet between her eyes!", the sheriff thought. „Jayce, come in, over!", she whispered in her radio. „I'm here. Whassup? Ovar " „I'm here, where 'ya at? Over". „I got taken by Jinx, she ambushed me, don't go behind the graffity! Over". Caitlyn looked behind, screamed, but it was too late, Jinx's Flame Chompers bit into her legs. „ Have a nap, Hatlady!", Jinx said, and fired a shot out of her pistol.

When Cait waked up, she hang upside down at the marketplace, naked, without any guns, in a glass cabinet. Jinx sat on the roof of a building straight down the road, smiling. Cait was so embaressed, being naked infront of the inhabitants of Piltover. The sheriff, naked, with erect nipples, which shoot despite the reason that she hangs upside down, straight forward. „Cait, WHAT THE FUCK are you doing here, hanging around naked without me!", Vi suddenly said, while giggling a bit.

„GET DOWN VI!", Cait screamed, just in time, and Jinx's shot didn't hit her. „Jinx is sniping with my rifle up there!". „Got it, punch the bitch up there in the face!", Vi responded while charging her Vault Breaker. „ Get over here ya little rat!" the pink haired woman screamed while charging with full speed at the blue haired girl. „Assault and Battery Motherfucker!". Cait looked how Vi brutally punched Jinx in the face. „Finally someone makes her pay for her actions." Cait thought to herself. 5 minutes later Jinx was captured, Cait free, clothed, and equipped. „Thanks Vi!", „Ah no problem Cupcake. Thanks for warning me from the shot!" „No problem Vi, tell me, what did you do there?

Normally you're sleeping or playing games at this time of day!". „Let's say, a Noxian friend visited me ;P" ,she said and smiled, „What did you do there, naked and all?". „Jayce told me that Jinx is down at the refinery, he got captured, i got captured. Ya know the story from there. Did you also rescue Jayce?" „Nah, didn't see him." „So, it's time to torture this piece of shit down there!" Cait said, with a tone of glee in her voice. „I like the way you think Cupcake! Let's go down there."

They entered the cell through the heavy security door with all kinds of locks, and saw something they would never have expected, they saw Jinx crying with her head buried in her hands. Her, the most wanted Criminal in whole Piltover, her the person who killed so many person, her, what was she? A normal kid who grew up in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or is she a bloodthirsty relentless criminal? „Ahem!", Vi tried to get some attention. „So, Jinx, we can do things the hard way, with torture, or the easy way, just tell us what we want, and we may won't hurt you!". „What 'cha want?",Jinx replied, wishing her tears off. „Where is Jayce?", Cait asked a bit rough. „You mean that M.C. Hammer fake? He's still down there at the factory sucking his thumb or something i don't know.". „Ok, where did you get your guns from?", Vi asked. „I found 'em". „Don'T fuck with us Jinx, you don'T just find a M137 minigun, and a SMAW rocketlouncher on the street!" Vi said with a rougher more impatient tone. „I found 'em." Jinx said again. „Stop lying you piece of shit!" Vi said and punched her. „AW, a friend of mine gave it to me.", The loose cannon replied full of pain and started to cry again. „What friend!". „I can't tell you!" Vi lunched for the next punch, but Cait intercepted her. „Wait, i have a better idea, deactivate the cams Vi." „Whaaa what the fuck are you trying to do!?" Jinx felt awkward at the idea, that Cait wants to do something without the cameras. „Strip down!" Cait ordered. „Wait, what?" she didn'T understand what she ment. „Take the clothes down!" cait repeated. „Cait, what are you doing?"Vi whispered in caits ear. „Just, trust me in this one Vi, please." „I do". Jinx still looked at the two officers with a missunderstanding look. „So, Vi i think we have to do all by ourselfs." and went to Jinx and tugged at her prisoners suit „Get your hands off me you damn whore!" Jinx screamed, while punching around her. „Hit me, and I'm gonna make your life to hell bitch!", Cait responded, unclipping her nightstick, and hitting Jinx right at her A- breasts. With that painfull hit, Jinx started to get herself naked. „A nice pussy you have there. But you'll need some time 'till this tits are acceptable." Vi said while getting her fingers wet at the sink. „Get her into position Cupcake!" Cait threw Jinx to her metal "bed" which ist just a

metal frame and a cheap matress. Vi unclipped her dark brassier, showing her beatiful C breasts.

And started to get her fingers into Jinx's womenhood, at first one, Jinx started to sent out moans full of pleasure and arousal. „You like this, don't you?", Cait asked, and sat on Jinx's face. „Lick it"

„Mmhmhmhmhhmhmhmhmhmhmh!" Jinx tried to say something, but couldn't bring out a sound because of Cait's clit at her mouth. „Lick it i say!" Cait ordered and hit Jinx with the nightstick on her cute ass. The combination of arousal from her womanhood, and pain from her ass made her lick Caitlyn's vagina. Cait started to moan, it aroused her, seeing her enemy embaressed like this. „I'm.. I'm... gon... gonna cuh cuuu.. cum" Cait looked at Vi, her look said, don't let that bitch cum now! Vi nodded and pushed another finger into Jinx's clit. „_OOOH MY GOOOOODDDDD I'M CUMM.._ **THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?**"Jinx screamed. „Tell us who gives you your guns, and we let you cum!" Cait explained „It's Graves, the Outlaw guy! Now please, let me cum officer!"Jinx begged. Cait nodded to Vi, and she started to rub Jinxs pussy till it cummed. „Can I go now?" Jinx asked nicely. „No, make me and Vi cum and then you're free." Cait responded. So Jinx licked Cait's wet clit till she came, and rubbed her vagina against Vi's. All three girls laid there, smiling at each other. „ We can do this again, if you want!" Cait said, and winked at the two other girls. „Vi, we should get ourselfes ready. And Jinx, wish that cum off you so it doesn't look as awkward as it was!". And the two officers left the room. Jinx was alone, and she thought about what she did. The bad things, the good ones, and recognized that there were almost no good things she made, and she told herself that she'll change, and hopefully Cait and Vi understand her and try to help her. But for now, she needs to rest. She didn't expect her first time to be so rough, and exhausting, but she liked it and wanted more.

To be continued


	3. A strange feeling

**Disclamer ****and Authors Notes****: The english could be bad this time ****(I'm trying to upload the story every 2nd Day)****, sry for that, and no sexual interactions in this part :( , sry guys, wanted to focus on story, ****but there are some references to another fanfic, it would interest me if you know it**!

Part 3:

Vi woke up, in her appartment, laying on her untidyied bed, thinking about what happened last week, why she wanted to take place at the "torture" of Jinx. Hitting her was fun, but the things Cait did weren't the things she'd normally have done, but she liked it, and that's bad, because she wanted to be loyal to Katarina, because she loved her, suddenly she felt something coming up her stomach, and ran to the bathroom. She puked into the toilet, and didn't know why. „As soon as I get better, and I can go outta the toilet, I'm gonna phone Kat!", she thought. But it took it's time till she got better, she layed there for four hours, puking into the toilet. But then she felt better, and dialed Kat's number.

„Hello?", the noxian asked .

„Hallo Kitty, it's me Vi!", Vi replied

„Ah, Vi sweetie, how are you?"

„Bad."

„What's the matter, are you hurt?", Katarina asked worried.

„No, suddenly i had to puke for like 4 or 5 hours. I don't know why."Vi replied ashamed.

„You want me to come by?"

„It would be good, kat.", Vi replied, worried to faint without anyone by.

„Comin, be carefull, please."

Katarina was as fast as she could, but coming into Piltover isn't easy for the doughter of a noxian general. Vi tried to clean her room until her friend comes, but as she tried to stand up, she started to feel weird again, so she lay down again. And she got an idea what was the matter. „But it's impossible, how, with whom?" she asked herself. But she got pulled out of his thoughts from the bell. „It's opened!" Vi screamed. Katarina came into the appartment and went to Vi's bedroom.

„How are you honey?", Katarina asked, while kissing Vi on her forehead.

„Well, better, but i may have bad news for you." Vi replied.

„What is it?"replied her partner.

„I have an idea why this happens. But i am not sure how it could happen." ,Vi started to tell, excited, but also worried, „I think I'm pregnant.". A awkward silence started between the both women. „I don't know how. I'm so sorry Kat." Vi sobbed and started to cry. „It's ok honey. But with whom, i mean, i can't get 'ya pregnant." she replied, and kissed Vi again on the forehead.

„I don't know. I'm so sorry kitty.". Katarina grabbed Vi at the waist, and hugged her. „I still love you. Let's see, maybe you aren't, but if you are, it's fine, our relationship can get to the next level.", after that she kissed her. „You need to get rest, so you'll sleep now, and I don't want to leave your side, so I'm sleeping with you." she explained, kissing Vi and smiling at her.

As Vi started to sleep, Kat stood up and called Soraka, hoping the Starchild could help them and maybe confirm Vi's idea.

„Hello, Soraka is at the Phone?" the Starchild asked

„Soraka, it's me Kat."

„Ah Katarina, what's the matter for your Call?"

„Vi is ill, she had to puke, and is now sleeping, you have time today?" the Noxian explained.

„Yes, of course, come by when you have time, but let her sleep, she needs the rest."

„Thanks Soraka."

„No problem, do you have an idea why it is so?"

„Yes, but i don't want to say it on the phone, so see you there." Kat said, a bit shy

„Ok, see you!" Soraka said, and hang up.

„It's gonna be better my dear, just hold up." Katarina whispered, kissed Vi, and lay next to her.

Vi got pulled out of her sleep from Kat's voice.„Vi, stand up, honey. „We have to go to Soraka, i called her while you slept.". „Just a minute Kat!" Vi muttered. Suddenly she felt a hand pulling her from the bed. „No Vi, you slept eight hours!". Vi opened the eyes and saw the tiny assassin carry her to the bathroom. „Kat stop that!" Vi giggled and tried to break out of Kat's grasp, and she let her go, clean yourself, and let's go. „Fine mommy!" Vi smiled and kissed the redhead. After she had cleaned herself, the 2 girls went to Soraka's hospital. „Hallo Soraka! How are you?" Vi asked as they entered the hospital and saw the Starchild sitting at the reception. „Good, do you feel better?"

„Yes, thanks for asking."

„So, what do you think it is?" Soraka asked the two Girls

„I think that I'm pregnant, normally i would have gotten my period, but i didn't. We just want to be sure if it's true." Vi explained, a bit embarressed.

„There's no need for shame Vi, it's normal. So, you wanna get sure? Then come with me." Soraka said and started to walk into a room. Both girls nodded and followed her. „Vi, please get your shirt off." Soraka said. Vi did what she was told, and wanted to unclip her Bra. „No need for that Vi, only the shirt." Soraka said and giggled. „Please lay down on the bed.". As Vi lay down, Soraka put a fluid on her waist, and activated the mashine. She looked at a monitor. „Vi, you idea is true, you are pregnant, and even a while, how long is your period timed out?"she asked. „Just this time."

„Hmmm, because i see a baby which is already in the phase of the 3rd month."

„**WHAT, **I'm pregnant for 3 months now?" Vi asked, getting a bit angry, „This can't be true."

She looked down and saw her belly being way to big.

„**Holy fuck, **look at that!" she screamed, and pointed at her belly.

„That wasn't here as we lay in bed Vi!" Kat said in fear.

„There is a little mutation, like one from the Celestral babys, but a bit different, i can even tell that it'll be a girl, but she doesn't have the Phases, but she's growing pretty fast, but i think it will stop when she comes out, it's like in a week, or even less, but Vi, you should stop working for sure, and no drugs for the next 2 weeks!" The doctor explained. Vi nodded, still thinking how she could get pregnant. „That was all, i hope this isn't too tough for you two, but you can handle it, i believe in you two!"Soraka said, and went out. „Kat, i am worried, i don't want her to be like me, I'm a real bitch." Vi said, sobbing and crying again, „I don't want her to fight, i want her to be an angel, being nice to people, but i can't give her that." „Vi, look at me!" Katarina said in a strict tone. „You aren't a bitch, your past was bad, that's true, but you changed, would a bitch cry now? Would she let the baby alive? No she wouldn't, and that's why I love you." and kissed the pregnant Vi on the forehead.

„Let's go sweety, i'll carry you home." She said and grabbed Vi with hands, and lifted her. On the way to Vi's appartement, she said. „Sry for raising my Voice Kat, it's just so fucking unbelievable that we get a baby.". „No worries honey, i know it's difficult to understand, but I am as excited as you are." Kat replied, with an exited tone. „You'll be a good mother Kat, and that's why i love you." In that moment, they came at Vi's appartment. Vi lay down at her bed, giggling and smiling at Kat. „You know, i like the idea that you'll be the mother, cuz I'm gonna take role of the father. Because you will be a much better mom, then I'll ever will be. And now let's sleep honey."


	4. Return of the Donger II

Authors notes and Disclamer:

**I have to admit, Vi getting pregnant was a bit strange, but i mean, why not xD**

**How always, reviews would be nice. Oh, and there will be some sexual interactions in this part. Thanks for waiting, gonna upload some new Chapters in this week, but can't really promise that, but I'll try! :P**

This Story contains nudity and sex scenes, if that's nothing for you, feel free to go!

Part 4:

On the next day, Vi started worrying about the baby, and stopped going to the fitness studio.

She called Cait so she knows that she isn't coming to work for the next two weeks at least.

„Hallo, Cait, it's me Vi!" Vi said as Cait picked up the phone.

„Hi Vi, you feelin better?" Cait responded.

„Yes, but i have bad news for you." Vi said in a strict tone

„What is it?" Cait asked, now worried.

„I'm not coming to work for the next two weeks at least. I was at Soraka's place. She confirmed my worries. I'm pregnant."

„Oh, really, I'm so happy for you. But can you handle the weight of a baby alone?"

„Thanks Cait, I'm not alone. You remind me saying that i was at a noxian friend?"

„Sure!"

„She's helping me raise the child."

„She?" Cait asked, now she doesn't understand anything

„Oh, It's Katarina, we're a pair for a month now. But Cait, I'm worried. Soraka said the child has a kind of mutation, she's growing up faster, in a week I'm gonna deliver her." Vi asked, worried if Cait will understand it

„In a week? That's really awkward, i hope the baby is fine, maybe it's one of the Celestral children, but then she would have been delivered by the moon."

„I hope so too, but it's no Celestral child, Soraka confirmed it. She also said that it could end if she's out. At least i hope so, it would be so, you know... difficult to raise a child which grows with double the speed like normal, if not faster."

„Don't worry about it Vi, Kat and you will handle it. I know you both are good parents, thank's for calling me, and please update me every evening how you are doing, and don't worry, I won't say it to anyone." Cait said, trying to help her best friend. „I have to go, pickup Jayce from the refinery."

„Ok, thanks Cait." Vi said, and hang up

Cait went to her car, and drove to the refinery, to find Jayce laying in the corner, naked, with scars on his dick and his ass. „Jeez, they weren't easy to you Jayce." She said, checking his pulse. „Thank God, he's alive, but unconsious. I should get him to a hospital as soon as possible, but how do i wake him up?" She thought herself, „Maybe if I... no, I'm not a slut. But there's no Water near. Ah fuck it, I'm doin it." and started to rub Jayce's cock, slow and nice. „Mmmmh, what a pleasant surprise Officer Caitlyn." Jayce said, again awake. „So, your awake. Come to the car Jayce" She said, and stopped her handjob. „Wai.. what?" Jayce stumbled, and stood up,

„You have some Clothes for me?".

„Only the normal Officer suit."

„Ah, ok, thanks, did you get Jinx?"

„Yes, she's in jail", Cait said while starting the car, „We already got some informations out of her, we know that graves sold her the guns, and we can get more out of her, so yeah, how are you, after that "accident"?"

„I'm fine, just need to think bout something else, and forget this shit"

„Wanna go to the Cinema? Drink a beer or two, watch a movie, you know, the normal thing people do"

„Sure, why not." Jayce answered, a bit surprised why Cait is so nice to him, normally she's serious to him.

They arrived at the Cinema, and went to the ticketseller.

„What movie would you like to watch Jayce?" Cait asked.

„Maybe "Return of the Donger II"? I watched the first one. Was kinda fun."

„Sure, Two tickets for "Return of the Donger II" please."

„Here you go Miss Caitlyn, you want anything else?", The salesgirl asked

„A bottle of Gragas's 12 beer would be nice. And some nachos!"

„Ok, and for you Mr. Jayce?"

„The same please."

„Here you go, have fun watching the movie guys!"

(Little Sidenote from the Autor, return of the donger is a love action story, so no missunderstandings are there!)

Meanwhile at Vi's Place Katarina was getting crazy of worrying about the baby and her loved partner. „Vi do you need anything my dear?" Kat asked

„Kat, honey I don't need any of that, I just need you by my side. Don't worry about the baby. I feel it's alright, i'm looking forward to see the little girl." Vi replied, kissing Katarina on the forehead.

„Let's sleep, it's late, I'm just gonna message Cait that I'm fine, and that she doesn't need to worry, oh and of course that picture of our little girl down here."

„Ok, but hurry up please!"

„My God, Jayce is so kind and nice to me", Cait thought, laying in Jayce's arms, suddenly her pocket vibrated. „I can see later what happened". „Jayce, can I ask you a question?"

„Sure what's up?" He answered

„What happened down there at the factory?"

„Mhh, ah fuck it, Jinx was down there, i saw her, did the police "Hands over the head" shit, you know what I mean, and suddenly 3 of her gangmembers hit me at the head, pulled me there, and fucked me."

„Jeez, that's awful, but I know what to do. After the movie, i got a surprise for you."

They watched the movie, and then they went to Caits car.

„The scene where the Donger jumped right on Janna was so funny, i mean, how can that happen, she controls wind and all that shit." Jayce said while a laugh broke out of him.

„Yeah, that was funny!" Cait answered

„Hey Cait, so what's the surprise?"

„Come with me." Cait said, a smile started to show on her face.

They drove to Caits place and she opened the door.

„Et Voila, my house, sry that it's not tidied up."

„Nah, no worries." he replied. And went into her room, right infront of her bed, „So, what's the surpri..." right when he turned around, Cait jumped on him and both of them fell on the fluffy bed.

„Cait, wha.." he tried to say, but Cait silenced him with a kiss, Jayce found it strange, but he always likes the idea of him fucking the sexy officer, and replied the kiss. „I knew you would like it" Caitlyn said, while getting new air, and started to pull Jayce's shirt off. „Yeah, i mean, who wouldn't like having you in his arms like this!" He replied, and unclipped Cait's bra, showing her beautiful tits. Slowly a bulge started show up on his pants, and Cait started to pull it away and showed his

at least 8 inch dick. „Let's continue where we ended last time.", and started to slowly suck Jayce's cock. 3 inches in her mouth. 4 inches, slowly Jayce felt the tightness of Caits throat. He let a little moan escape, suddenly Cait pulled of and then pushed the whole cock into her throat. „**OH FUCK ME, THAT'S TIGHT.**" Jayce screamed and a mixture of salvia and his precum showed on his cock, as Cait pulled her head back. „If you almost came here, how fast will you cum if i let you down here?" and sat down on the 8 inch monster. It easily went in because of Caits wetness. „Let's try, should we?" Jayce responded, totally aroused from the moaning of the eager Piltover Officer. „God, i can't take it anymore. She's too sexy..." Jayce thought, „Ahhh, Ahhh, AAHM CUUMMING!" he screamed, and came deep in Caits waist. With the arousal and the cum in Cait, she immediatly came too, and lay down on Jayce. Both too exhausted to stand up. Cait giggled as she picked up the phone. „Look at that, how cute she is." and showed Jayce the picture she got from Vi. „That was a really nice night Jayce, we should do that more often." She said, kissed him and tried to get some sleep. „It was... It was..." Jayce whispered.

I hope you like this part, was fun to write, but yeah. I thought Cait looked a bit lonely, so Jayce was the first I thought who would be acceptable for the Job. How always, critism is always welcome.


End file.
